Dib's question
by chibiqueen01
Summary: Dib insists on asking every time and Zim finally decides to answer him... ZaDR oneshot. No like, no read. Rated T for adult situations... ;)


Author's note: Another ZaDR oneshot :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or it's characters :(

* * *

"Zim?" Dib asked and the Irken rolled over groggily.

"Hn?" He nuzzled up to the human, who was warm despite it being winter and since his Pak never made him any warmer than necessary so the Dib's heat was highly coveted. Zim knew exactly what Dib was going to say. He'd said it everytime they slept together and usually Zim would shrug it off but honestly he'd had enough. He flicked his lekku in a silent gesture to prove he was listening.

"I love you." Again those same words, filled and dripping with emotion. Zim cracked an eye open, ruby gaze settling on the human teen before him.

"Yes, yes, Zim knows. Everyone loves the amazing Zim for he is so wonderful..." His usual mocking tone came out croaky and sarcastic due to his tiredness. He'd used all his energy before and his Pak was taking it's time recovering. The human's smile faltered and Zim sighed, sitting up to stretch his aching limbs.

"Zim?" The human's honey eyes pleaded with him and Zim knew what they wanted.

"Why do you insist on asking this everytime hyuman?" The pleading gaze dropped to the sheets, pale hands clenching the fabric.

"Because it's true... will you ever say it back?" Zim cocked his head to the side, confused.

"Zim doesn't understand?" Dib's pale hand ran through his scythe-lock before replacing itself on the boy's lap.

"Do Irkens even know what love is?" He leant back into the pillow that supported his Pak. Zim sighed, he liked to avoid questions like that.

"We know. The meaning is the same here as it is there." Zim watched the human's reaction.

"So Irkens can love?" Zim scoffed, silly Dib never listened... how many times had he claimed 'Irkens need no one!"?

"No." The human's head snapped to the side and Zim continued his explanation. "It is completely illegal for an Irken to 'love' or 'mate' even within their own species. The closest an Irken is allowed is worship of the Tallests. _Feelings_ are too strong and distracting. No Irken would ever admit to them, let alone act on them. Only _defects_ have emotions." Zim didn't really care that he was telling Irken secrets, who would believe Dib anyway? He was beginning to feel more awake and the grogginess had receded. He caught the odd look Dib was giving him.

"What about you?" Zim shrugged.

"What I want to know Dib-thing, is why you felt the need to remind Zim that it was illegal?" The human's eyes rested on him. "Do you not want to mate with Zim no more?" Dib spluttered and Zim smirked as his face darkened.

"No! Eh? Yes! Wait, I mean...?" Dib fell silent.

"Zim sees your blood candies and understands so shut your mouth-hole." Dib's blush darkened. "Zim will count this one as a warning Dib-thing. If you remind Zim again then he will leave and this will all end~" He leant over, kissing the human's cheek.

"But if you don't love me then why?" Dib asked and Zim knew by his expression that Dib's habit of speaking his thoughts had kicked in again. The Irken sighed, wrapping his arms round Dib's neck and straddling him, ignoring the chill of the room as his blanket fell. He pressed closer, seeking warmth. Dib squeaked, hands landing on Zim's hips.

"You are Zim's enemy. This changes nothing. The Empire will still win." He licked along the human's jaw, enjoying the shiver that passed through him. "Don't question, just enjoy it while you can." Finished teasing, Zim leant in to kiss Dib on the mouth.

"Jerk." With that final insult Dib gave in and Zim found himself pulled into a burning french kiss. The human's spit burning on contact. He groaned, pressing closer. Pain was a normal thing between them and no amount of pain ever stopped them from getting what they wanted. Zim felt the human bite at his bottom lip. He whimpered and Dib pulled away. "Now, now, Zim. You provoked me so take it like the _superior_ being you claim to be." Pride at stake, Zim glared feebly before moving back to lie on his pillows. Dib shifted, hovering over him.

"Do your worst Dib. Do your worst."


End file.
